


Who The Fuck Are You?

by Weisster



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other, but like, instead it's boys, most popular girls in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisster/pseuds/Weisster
Summary: [han jisung joined the chat!]





	Who The Fuck Are You?

**[Hwang Hyunjin's Bitches]**

**jeongin**: so at first he was like no and then you are but then he was like no and then you are! and so i was like i kind of am

so long story short he's kind of my boyfriend right now

**hyunjin**: hmm,,,,,i am so,,,pretty

**jeongin**: ,,,you really are!

is there like vocal practice today?

** _[j.one entered the chat!]_ **

**hyunjin**: ??

um, excuse me?

**jeongin**: hello??

**j.one**: what

**hyunjin**: who the fuck are you

**j.one**: who the fuck are you

**hyunjin**: i asked you first

**j.one**: i asked you second

**jeongin**: o h

he's Hwang Hyunjin, homecoming king, head of vocal team and part time model

**j.one**: oh.

**hyunjin**: w h o

the fuck

are y o u

**j.one**: i'm jisung. i'm new.

**hyunjin**: who the fuck let you in here??

**j.one**: yukhei

**hyunjin**: yukhei who?

**j.one**: wong yukhei

**jeongin**: yukhei isn't even in charge of the groupchat??

**hyunjin**: jisung

let me tell you how things work around here

**j.one**: i already know how things work around here

**jeongin**: wong yukhei is in charge of the twitter acc why is he letting people inside the groupchat?

**hyunjin**: this is my gc

my bathroom

and my school

and this is me telling you that you need to learn your place

**j.one**: well guess what

i already know all of these things

**hyunjin**: OH REALLY??

**j.one**: Y E A H

**jeongin**: choi beomgyu is in charge of the gc wtf is he doing letting wong yukhei invite people in??

**[jeongin goes offline!]**

**hyunjin**: you're not from around here are you

**j.one**: i just transferred from malaysia

**hyunjin**: where the f u c k is that?

**j.one**: southeast asia.

**hyunjin**: well then jisung

let me tell you how things work here in korea

**j.one**: I ALREADY KNOW HOW THINGS WORK HERE IN KOREA

**hyunjin**: REALLY

**j.one**: YEAH

LEE FELIX TOLD ME ALL ABOUT IT

**[jeongin goes online!]**

**jeongin**: is choi beomgyu sick? does he have mono? i feel like his dad might have. died.

**hyunjin**: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO LEE FELIX

**j.one**: we have algebra 2 together

**hyunjin**: that's my fucking boyfriend bitch

**j.one**: oh really? that's not what seo changbin said

**hyunjin**: SEO CHANGBIN IS A FUCKING LIAR

**j.one**: O H he seemed to know a lot about you and kim seungmin

**hyunjin**: ...

okay jisung

just. what the f u c k do you want?

**j.one**: i want

to poop here

whenever i want

for as long as i want

and a gc of us three

**hyunjin**: ...

fine

but know this. i do not like you

**j.one**: i feel indifferent towards you

**hyunjin**: h u h

ill be watching you

jeongin lets go to the fucking bathrooms

**j.one**: i'm gonna poop now

**jeongin**: wait! choi soobin is sick! choi beomgyu's dad is a senator, duh jeongin!

**hyunjin**: JEONGIN I SAID LET'S GO

**jeongin**: OKAY

**[hyunjin makes a group chat!]**

**[hyunjin adds jeongin and j.one]**

**j.one**: owned.

have fun smelling my poops bitches!

**[j.one goes offline]**

**hyunjin**: ugh

**jeongin**: he seems nice!


End file.
